Fixed Star
"Fixed Star" (붙박이 별) is a song by INFINITE, and the fifth track in their first mini album, First Invasion. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 난 죽어도 안되는 게 있나봐 너를 잊는 것처럼 참 미련할 정도로 난 너에게 가슴을 내줬나봐 시간을 되돌릴 수 있다면 뭐든 할 것만 같아 조금 더 일찍 이런 생각을 하지 못했던 걸까, (왜 그런걸까). 다 부질없는 후회 다 끝난 일인데. 내가 널 잊을 수 있을까 혼자 견딜 수 있을까 흘린 눈물이 헛되지 않도록 그리워 참을 수 있을까 애써 웃을 수 있을까 지난 시간만큼 더 걸릴 테지만 나는. 니 흔적도 지워주지 그랬어 없던 일이 되도록 나 간신히 숨 쉬고 있지만 죽어가는 것 같아, 그런건가봐. 다 부질없는 후회 다 끝난 일인데 내가 널 잊을 수 있을까 혼자 견딜 수 있을까 흘린 눈물이 헛되지 않도록 그리워 참을 수 있을까 애써 웃을 수 있을까 지난 시간만큼 더 걸릴 테지만 기억이 스민다 두 눈에 어린다 몸부림쳐오는 지금도 나는 할 수 없나봐, 볼 수 없나봐, 보낼 수가 없나봐 니 맘도 내 맘과 같을까 혼자 아프진 않을까 아직 나에겐 걱정이 되나봐 니 얼에 난 지워졌을까 영영 지워져버릴까 사실 이별보다 더 두려운가봐 나는 |-|Romanization= Nan jugeodo andwe neunge inabwa neoreul ineun geocheoreom Cham miryeon haljeong doro nan neoyege gaseumeul naejwo nabwa Shiganeul dwe dollilsu itamyeon mwodeun halgeoman gata Jogeum deo iljjik ireon saeng gageul haji motaeteon geolkka, (wae geureon geolkka). Da bujil eopneun huhe da kkeunan irinde. Naega neol ijeulsu isseulkka, honja gyeon dilsu isseulkka Heullin nunmuri heotweji antorok Geuriwo chameul su isseulkka, aesseo useulsu isseulkka Jinan shigan mankeum deo geollil tejiman naneun. Ni heunjeok do jiwo juji geuraesseo eopteon iri dwedorok Na ganshini sumshigo ijiman jugeoga neun geogata, geureon geongabwa Da bujil eopneun huhe da kkeunan irinde Naega neol ijeulsu isseulkka, honja gyeon dilsu isseulkka Heullin nunmuri heotweji antorok Geuriwo chameul su isseulkka, aesseo useulsu isseulkka Jinan shigan mankeum deo geollil tejiman Giyeogi seuminda du nune eorinda mom burim chyeo oneun jigeumdo Naneun halsu eopnabwa, bolsu eopnabwa, bonael suga eopnabwa Ni mamdo nae mamgwa gateulkka, honja apeujin aneulkka Ajik nayegen geok jeongi dwenabwa Niyeore nan jiwo jyeosseulkka, yeong yeong jiwojyeo beorilkka Sashil ibyeol boda deo duryeo ungabwa naneun |-|English= There must be some things I can’t ever do like forgetting you I gave you too much of my heart, so much that it’s almost pathetic If I could turn back time I would do anything Why didn’t I think of something like this sooner (why not). These are all useless regrets because everything is over now. Can I ever forget you Can I get through this alone Am I strong enough to endure this and not put my fallen tears to waste Can I try to smile It will take longer than last time, but I. Why didn’t you erase every trace of you So that it would be like nothing ever happened I’m breathing, but I feel like I’m slowly dying (It feels like it) These are all useless regrets because everything is over now Can I ever forget you Can I get through this alone Am I strong enough to endure this and not put my fallen tears to waste Can I try to smile It will take longer than last time The memories are still piercing through me with sympathetic eyes My body is still thrashing in agony Maybe I can’t do it I can’t let you go Is your heart the same as mine? Will I hurt alone? I must still be worrying about you I’m sorry, may I erase you? Will I be able to erase you eternally? Honestly, I’m most afraid of parting, I am Category:Songs